The Return of Acerbus
by Alidor the dragon
Summary: A ice dragon went on to have a better life away from a red and black so he went into a different timeline but he dose not know that he ran into the same problem again and he has to face it on his own.
1. The Family

**The Return of Acerbus**

**By Alidor the Dragon**

It was normal day in avalar and two dragons a king and queen and they were watching the dark lands. What a wonderful day today is it spyro she asked. Yes cynder it is a wonderful day here just perfect nice and peaceful spyro said looking out. Then a young dragoness came out so happy with joy. Hey mommy daddy can i go to frijir's place please can i can i she begged them. Sure nina me and you can go there zonoya and malefor could use a visit.

Y'all go enjoy yourselves i will keep watch of the city spyro said as he kissed cynder hugged nina. We will be back spyro see you later cynder spoke.

"Bye daddy see ya later nina said waving bye to him."

At malefor's frijir and malefor was having fun playing hide and seek together. Alright frijir i will count to ten and you go hide alright i will start. Then malefor was started counting to ten and went to go hide somewhere. Hey frijir playing hide and seek with your father zonoya asked.

"Ya mommy don't tell him where i'm frijir whispered to her."

"Oh okay your safe with me don't worry zonoya winked."

"Alright her i ready or not here i come malefor yelled so frijir will know."

Where are you hiding come on out hey zonoya have you seen frijir around malefor asked. Oh no malefor i have not seen frijir zonoya jokes. Then there was giggle. I wonder who could that of been maybe someone i know a child a ha found you. Hey how did you found did you cheat frijir said laughing. Hey it was not me your mother helped me make for pointed. Hey don't blame it on me malefor zonoya said jokingly. Well last it was fun daddy and mommy frijir pointed out.

"Ya your right frijir malefor agrees."

Then cynder and Nina arrived at their place. Oh why hello cynder how are you. Hi zonoya I'm doing good we came here to visit. Oh sure come on in welcome cynder and nina zonoya welcomed. Thank you zonoya ya thanks zonoya cynder and nina thanked. Why hey guys was not expecting y'all here malefor said with a smile. Well we came here for a visit for a bit. Hey mommy can me and frijir go play nina asked. Sure sweetie go ahead. Then Nina and frijir went to go play in his room. Oh no i didn't it was zonoya she showed me malefor pointed at her. Hey i was not me malefor don't point at me zonoya said laughing at him.

"Well lest we had fun with each other right frijir stated."

Ya your right frijir we sure did it was pretty fun malefor said hugging frijir. Then cynder and Nina arrived at there place. Oh hello cynder Nina what brings y'all her. Hi zonoya were here to give y'all a little visit for a while. Oh sure cynder come on in welcome zonoya welcomed them in. Oh hi cynder Nina y'all came here for a visit malefor asked. Ya we came to give y'all a visit. Hey mommy can i go play with frijir Nina asked her. Sure sweetie you can go play. Then Nina and frijir went to go play in his room.

"So how is spyro going zonoya asked cynder."

Oh he is doing wonderful he is watching the city right now cynder answered. Really well that is good so how is the city going right now zonoya asked. Oh is i fine me and spyro is keeping it safe specully spyro cynder chuckled. Well if ia was him i would of did the same thing malefor spoke. Well that is true and he is also the king of the city and of course i'm the queen. Ya and i wonder how is alendor and ember is doing with in warfang

Alendor is watching the city along talking to keuro and feuriah.

* * *

So how are you doing alendor this day feuriah asked alendor. Oh i'm doing good. How is spyro and cynder doing as being king and queen of the dark city. Oh there doing wonderful and our grandfather Nina is enjoying it as well. Well i'm glad my little nephew is enjoying herself alendor said smiling. Well it looks like the city is doing just wonderful today. Ya it is but we should head back we will see you later alendor feuriah said leaving. Then alendor arrived back at the castle a young dragon came up to him. Hey daddy daddy your back the young dragon spoke.

"Yes ash i'm back where is your mother alendor asked ash."

Mommy is in y'all's room on the balcony looking out to the city i saw you arrive so i ran to you. Well how about we give your mother a little surprise alendor said with a smile. Then alendor and ash sneaked up to ember on the balcony. Guess who it is alendor said covering her eyes jokingly and ash chuckled. Well someone i know has such a handsome voice alendor it is you. That is absolutely right my lady alendor said jokingly and then they kissed.

"Hey mommy did we surprised you did we ash asked ember."

"Yes y'all sure did surprised me ember said giggling."

Well it looks like it is getting late we should head to bed alendor suggested. Then they all went to bed for the next new day and slept wonderful.

* * *

In a forest there was a strange big light light that shoot out and a light blue dragon. Finally i'm back and a different timeline and hopefully begin a better life better then with that red and the black dragon if i ever see them again i will get my revenge. Then the light blue dragon walked in the forest and until he found a opening. Finally a i'm out that darn forest oh there is the city. Then he went to the city gate and there was guards guarding the gate.

Halt who goes there a guard yelled but he new it had to been many years later they wouldn't know him. I i'm new here i heard of this place and so i wanted to live here. Very well then but you need to speak the the king and queen. Then they went into the city and it change a little scene he died and along the way he saw his old home but a couple and their child. Then they arrived at the castle and they went to alendor. My king and queen there is new dragon arrived. Really well a lot of dragons come here to leave my name is alendor and this is ember. Hello wonderful to meet you what is your name she asked. The name is acerbus and i used to leave long ago. Really well welcome back then i will settle you in a place follow me alendor asked. Then alendor settled acerbus in his new home and he liked it.

"Well if you need anything just ask me alendor said shaking his hand."

"Thank you alendor this means a lot.''

"It is no problem just enjoy yourself alendor said leaving."

Then acerbus went inside to rest for little bit then after that he ran into zonoya and frijir. Oh hello you must be new ember told me that your are i'm zonoya. Oh hi i'm acerbus and i'm gonna see if i have a leaving relative around. Oh well i think alendor might know you can ask him oh and this is my son frijir. Oh hi nice to meet you well i better head to alendor to ask him. Oh okay well it was nice meeting you then i will see you later then bye. Then acerbus went to alendor and asked him if he can help him. Hey alendor i need your help i want to know if i have living relative. Oh well i think i can help with that follow me. Then they went into a room that there was a orb. Know acerbus this is an orb that a friend gave to me to watch over others far away just put your hand on it and ask it what you want to see. Okay i want to see my living relative that is here in the city acerbus asked it. Then the orb started to glow and it searched for a relative and showed someone. Well it looks like you do three of them the first one named feuriah and cynder and another one volteer. What Volteer he is still alive and feuriah as well acerbus said in surprised. Well ya he is in the dragon acres for the elder dragons the guardians just went into retirement so now i'm finding new ones i already found fire, electricity, and earth but not a ice cynder is your granddaughter and feuriah your daughter. Really well can i be the ice guardian and also feuriah is my daugther and i have a granddaughter. Well you half to show if your willing to take it your half to show me and ember your powers so how about you visit your relatives and come to me if your ready.

Oh okay i will be ready you be surprised acerbus said with confident and left. Then acerbus went to dragon acres to visit volteer so he asked a dragoness. Hey i'm her to visit volteer i'm a relative acerbus asked her at the counter. Oh okay well follow me i will take you to him the dragoness said. Then they arrived at a room were volter was laying there watching the outside. Hey there mr volteer you got visiteer here the dragoness said with a soft tone. Why uncle acerbus your still alive i thought you disappeared forever volter said in joy. What do you mean disappeared forever. Well one day you were here and then all of a sudden you disappeared everyone was looking for you including the other guardians as well but i knew you would come back one day and here you are. I didn't know volter. Well i'm glad your back uncle acerbus i missed you volteer said hugging him. Oh well don't worry i'm not going anywhere don't worry acerbus said hugging back. Well i better go see cynder i just knew that she is my granddaughter. Oh okay well if you want to talk just see me said volteer. Then when acerbus was walking out he bumped into spyro and he was surprised. Oh sorry about that sir i was just on my way to visit my dad. Why your a purple dragon i can't believe it such an honor to meet you. Oh well wonderful to meet you to the name is spyro what is your name spyro asked. The name is acerbus he said shaking his hand but not letting go. Hey my dad told about someone named acerbus but he didn't tell me what he looked like. Oh really what is your dad's name acerbus asked him. Oh well his name is ignitus and i was on my way to see him do you want to meet him. Oh um okay sure i will meet him acerbus said welling to meet him.

(_Well ignitus time for some revenge) _acerbus said with a mean look on his face and he noticed a crown on spyro's head. Hey why are you wearing a crown spyro he asked. Oh well i'm the king of the dark city along with cynder as the queen. Really you are the king of the black dragon and cynder is the queen. Ya that is right and so you new here are you spyro asked. Oh ya and i'm trying out for the new ice guardian after i visit cynder.

"Your gonna visit cynder for what for spyro asked curiously."

"Well i'm her grandfather acerbus said and spyro was surprised."

"Your her grandfather spyro said wideyed."

"Yes i am and i want to see her acerbus said looking to the side."

Oh well after there here we can head there spyro said with a smile and then they arrived at ignituses room. Hey dad how are you doing spyro asked him. Oh hey spyro i doing just wonderful how is cynder and Nina is doing ignitus asked. Oh there doing just wonderful and nina as well your resting. Ya spyro i am hey next time can you ask cynder and nina to visit me ignitus asked. Sure dad i will and you also might know someone he was here with me. I'm right here spyro acerbus said walking inside the room.

"Acerbus i thought you disappeared long time ago ignitus said surprised."

Well ya but i came back to start a new life and i thought y'all will be dead right now. Well no i'm still alive and kicking ignitus said jokingly and spyro remembered something. Oh i remember something dad you got to take your basal. Oh ya but spyro i don't like taking it i don't want to ignitus begged him. I know dad but you need to i will keep you from getting sick. Then ignitus took the abasel spyro gave him and he didn't like it. What is basal i never heard of it before acerbus asked them in confusion. Well basal is a plant that we found that keeps dragons from getting sick without it ignitus will get sick and you should get some rest dad. Oh alright spyro i will i could use some sleep ignitus said yawning. I surprised that your still angry at me. Well acerbus there a point in time that you need to forgive them for what they did and i do forgive you he said with a smile. Oh okay well i need to step out for a bit i will leave y'all alone. Well dad i will tell them to come visit you tomorrow i promise spyro said and then he kissed him on the head.

Night dad see you again and make sure you take your basal spyro said smiling. Yes yes i know thank you spyro night ignitus said going to sleep and spyro went out of the room. Well head there now and see cynder spyro asked. No no i need to see alendor plus she is coming here tomorrow. Oh okay well it was wonderful to meet you acerbus i will see you next time. Then spyro left and acerbus had a plane to get revenge on ignitus. The basal i will take it from him and ignitus will get sick and die and won't deal with no more. Then acerbus went to see alendor to be guardian. Well are you ready to show us your power to be a guardian alendor asked. Ya i'm for sure be prepared to be amazed alendor acerbus said with confidence. Then acerbus began to show them his powers and they were powerful and a frozen dummy broke into pieces after he smashed it.

"Wow acerbus is pretty good ember said amazed."

"Ya he is just perfect alendor agreed."

Then acerbus got the last dummy in there and when he was done alendor and ember came up. Wow that was incredible power and strength acerbus alendor said amazed. Ya your were pretty good acerbus and it looks like we found our ice guardian congratulations acerbus. R really i'm the new ice guardian acerbus asked happily. That is right now follow me and i will introduce you to the other guardians. Then went to the new guardian temple in the city. Well acerbus welcome to the guardian temple here this were you work let's head inside. Then the head inside the temple and the guardians was gatterd. Hey everyone i found our new ice guardian this is acerbus. Welcome acerbus i'm stone wonderful to meet you stone introduced. Hello my name is volt the electricity guardian and this is flare the fire guardian. Hello acerbus wonderful to meet you flare said in a calm voice. Hi wonderful to meet you flare acerbus said like he loved her and she had a feeling. So i will leave you to get situated welcome to the team alendor spoke and left. Well we welcome you acerbus were just about to meet spyro and cynder to see if need anything in there city.

"Oh okay then let's go acerbus said nervously."

Then they were flying to the dark city and acerbus was feeling nervous about it and flare was cureus. Hey acerbus what is the matter you nervous. Ya i have a bad feeling about this black dragons i meet spyro and i trust him. Well don't worry acerbus i'm sure there nice people with spyro as king it is probably not that bad. Well maybe your right flare i will try to stay calm and when he said that she smiled at him that made him blush.

**Hey this is alidor the dragon i hoped y'all liked chapter three and lest ignitus forgave but acerbus has a plane on him and now he is a guardian again now heading to the dark city to meet spyro and cynder also acerbus has a feeling on flare stay toned for chapter two. **


	2. The Adopted Daughter

Then they arrive at the city and acerbus didn't still trust anyone at all. Well y'all must be the guardians follow me i will take y'all the guard spoke. Then they arrived at the meeting room there was spyro and cynder along with them Nina cause she is the princess and keuro and feuriah and acerbus felt anger and hatred on her. Well y'all must be the new guardians welcome y'all wanted assist us on our city. As spyro was talking feuriah saw acerbus and she didn't recognize him but he recognized her. So what do you think acerbus acerbus. Were you even listening to what we're talking about. Oh sorry i lost my mind for a bit what was it again acerbus asked. Flare giggled and told him that they want to keep an eye on the dark city. Oh alright fine we will y'alls city but how are we gonna watch y'all and warfang at the same time. We never thought of that glad you told us. Then as acerbus was not looking feuriah looked at him again and now she knows him.

_Impossible__ how is acerbus is still alive i thought he was dead how could it be i need to worn cynder and spyro after this_ feuriah said to herself. So two of y'all will watch warfang and y'all other two watch ours. Well i guess it is settled then stone spoke. Well i guess we should get going then volt suggested. Ya come on let's go now acerbus said in a mean voice as he was walking out. Oh okay then come on guys it was nice meeting y'all flare said waving bye. Hey guys can i tell y'all something it is about the ice guardian acerbus. Well is what y'all wanted to tell us feuriah what is it about him spyro asked. Long time ago when i hatched ignitus and terrador was the first ones i saw but when i hatched acerbus was there he was also the ice guardian and the people of warfang freaked out back then they didn't trust black dragons and acerbus did anything to protect the city so he tried to kill me but ignitus stopped him along with volteer and terrador. Then he was gonna kill ignitus but his dad stopped him but he swore to get revenge on me and ignitus. Well when i went to visit ignitus he came out of volteer's room. Really maybe he is trying to get volteer as well. Well i forgot that cynder ignitus wants you and Nina to visit him tomorrow. Oh okay we will go and visit him tomorrow how about it Nina cynder asked Nina. Ya i want to see granddaddy Nina said in excitement and jumping around. Alright you little hopper but it is late we should get to bed. Then that night acerbus got ready for his revenge on ignitus so he snicked in dragon acers.

Now time for my revenge ignitus time to pay for what you did to me acerbus said to himself. Then he went to take ignituses basal from him but he heard ignituses voice in his head what he told him but he ignored it so he took it and went out the window and as he closed it he fell and he lost the bottle. Owww that hearten where is it where is it the basal here it is now to head home. Then when acerbus got home he heard his voice again and this time he didn't ignore it. Maybe i shouldn't do this he did say he was sorry tomorrow i will return it when he looking for it and tell i heard and went to find it and i found it. Then felt something in his chest it felt weird. What is this feeling i never felt it before and when i was with flara it felt like it before i don't know i'm tired i need sleep. Then acerbus went to bed.

Then the next morning cynder spyro and Nina woke up and Nina was excited. Come on mommy let's go come on Nina asked her all jumping around. Alright alright i'm coming i'm coming cynder said jokingly to Nina. Well y'all two have fun now i will see y'all later spyro said as he kissed her bye.

"Bye daddy see you later Nina said waving bye."

Then they arrived at dragon archers and she told the assistent why she is there. Where here to see ignitus is he in his room cynder asked the assistant. Oh morning cynder yes just straight down and on the right four doors down. Okay thank you come on Nina let's go see your granddad cynder said with a smile. Then cynder and Nina went to his door and knocked and went in. Hello ignitus did we disturb you cynder asked ignitus.

"Oh no cynder i just got up don't worry ignitus said yawning."

"Granddaddy Nina said as she went to hug him."

"Nina how is my best granddaughter ignitus said hugging her back."

"I'm doing good and your the best granddaddy."

"Oh why thank you Nina so y'all came to visit did y'all."

Ya we came to keep you company for a while cynder said with smile on her face. Oh thank you cynder and when y'all get back can you tell spyro i said thank you. I will and spyro to asked me to tell you need to take your basal. Yes i know spyro don't need to keep telling me to take it ignitus said with a smirk. Yes i know ignitus he is just wants anything happening to you. Ya i know he dont half to worry too much but i need to take my basal. Well that is strange it is not here where is it ignitus asked her. Well where did you put it last time cynder asked. Well yesterday spyro helped me take and when he was done he putted it right here but it is gone. Well we need to find it cynder said as she began search. I will help search for it Nina spoke. Then acerdor came and he gave cynder the basal and told what he said he would tell them. Why acerbus you found it were was it cynder asked. Well i was on my way here until i spotted it near the window acerbus lied. Well thank you so so much acerbus here you go ignitus cynder said giving him the basal. Thank you cynder and thank you acerbus for it. Oh s sure ignitus any time acerbus said looking off to the side.

Hey i will meet y'all in the lobby i want to say something to acerbus ignitus asked. Oh okay sure we will wait come on Nina she asked Nina to come. W what do you want to talk about ignitus acerbus asked him. Well i know you took my basal. H how did you know that i did it ignitus acerbus asked. Well i knew you did it cause of the the impression you made and you returned it because taught it was wrong. Well yes kinda but when i choose i felt something in me. Well that what you felt was kindness and guilt for you doing this and i wanted to tell that i'm sorry for what i did you must understand for why i did it. Okay well i better get going the other guardians will be waiting oh and when i'm with flare i feel the same thing he asked.

Well that is what you feeling is different you are feeling love he pointed out. Is that what love feels like i never knew i been so lonely i forgot what is feels like but anyways i need to get going.

Then acerbus left and ignitus went to meet cynder and Nina. Hey guys i'm here i was going to meet the others y'all want to come ignitus asked them.

"Ya i do Nina said excited."

"Well alright then come on ignitus said laughing."

Then they meet the others in the commons room were dragons hang out with family. Hey guys look who came to visit us today ignitus announced them. Oh why hello cynder and Nina were glad you came to visit us volteer spoke. Indeed it is were so glad cyril agreed with volteer same as for terrador. Ya we came to visit y'all for a while today cynder said with a smile.

"hey guys Nina spoke out and as she hugged Cyril first."

"Why hello Nina how are you this morning Cyril asked her."

"I'm doing good we also came to her to see granddaddy as well."

"Really that is wonderful Cyril said rubbing her head."

So how is spyro doing lately terrador asked cynder."

Oh he is doing good right now he is watch the city and along with my parents. That is wonderful so how is feuriah and keuro going along ignitus asked. Oh there doing good there probably asleep right now especially my dad cynder started talking about what is going on while Nina was lying next to ignitus.

Then at warfang acerbus was walking around the city and some children was afraid of him and a little stone hit his hand and he got annoyed at it. Oh s sorry s sir a young dragon spoke. Watch what you are doing kid acerbus growled. I i s said i was sorry the young dragon said as it started to tear up and cry. Oh what is the matter kid your gonna cry man up your never be strong if you cry like i told someone long time ago crying won't get you no wear. Yes sir well your still crying kid no stop crying and this belongs to you now run along. Then the young went running away all sad and acerbus did mean to make him cry. Man that made me horrible doing that to a kid he did not deserve it. Well i better head to the temple for some work.

Then acerbus arrived at the temple and flare stone and volt was waiting for him. Hey acerbus what took you so long a young dragon was dropped off her last night her name is crystal and alendor instructed two of us to watch her flare and you will. Wait what take care of a young dragon but i don't know how. Well don't worry acerbus i will tell you how don't worry flare said with a smile. You know how but how do you know how acerbus asked. Well i really want say but anyways we will do it don't worry flare spoke.

"Well alright then Crystal you can come on out stone told her."

Then Crystal came out and she was a yellow dragon with light blue eyes with a little black on her. Crystal this is acerbus and flare and they will take care of you. Really so there like my mom and and dad crystal said wondering. Woo wait i didn't mean being a parent acerbus said not agreeing. Hey acerbus have ever wanted to be a father me always wanted a child we can take turns scene we leave different places.

Alright fine i will give it a try. Oh thank you acerbus and scene you don't know how she can stay with you tonight all half to do if give her love. Alright flare i will do it for you. Well crystal we are your parents flare said with joy and crystal was happy.

Tonight you will be with your father cause we leave in different places. Oh okay why do y'all leave together doe crystal asked them.

Well it is just were not dating yet but i have a feeling we will flare said looking at acerbus. Oh well maybe anyways i need to go visit someone at dragon acers. Oh okay y'all go do we will be here if you need us y'all have wonderful time. Alright well we will be back then see y'all later then acerbus said leaving. Who are we visiting daddy is it a family member crystal asked. Well yes he is his name is volteer and he used to be the electricity guardian and he is my nephew. Wow really but why is he at dragon acers. Well he is really old and i'm gonna give a little visit just for a bit. Then they arrived at dragon acers and asked where is volteer is. Hey where is volteer were here to visit him. Oh why hello acerbus yes he is in the commons room just straight down the hallway there. Oh okay thanks come on crystal. Then they arrived at the commons room and crystal was excited. Hey volteer do you mine if i come visit you and this is crystal my daughter. Really why hello crystal wonderful to meet you i'm volteer he holding his hand out but she hugged him. Oh guess a huge can do y'all hang with us. Then cynder and Nina came back from the lobby and acerbus knows this is his chance to tell her. Oh hello who are you she asked him. Hi i'm acerbus and this is my daughter crystal i'm here visit my nephew volteer. Wait your volteer's uncle but how are you younger than him she asked. Well it is harder to explain you see umm i'm not really from this time period i'm from the past i came here to start over and have a better life. Oh really so that explains everything then well welcome to avalar. Thanks and also there is another thing i went to alendor to see if i have any relatives volteer is one and you are the other your my granddaughter. What your my granddad are you related to my dad or my mom. Your mother feuriah is my daughter long time ago i meet a black dragon and she was so beautiful then we got married but she died and so took her to the temple cause i was the ice guardian there so she can be safe.

I never knew wow this changes everything dose mom know this cynder asked. Well no i never got a chance to tell her but i think it is for the best if she doesn't know. Why granddad why don't want her to know your her dad cynder asked. W well it just i'm not ready for her to know y you know cynder. Oh i get it i got ya granddad if it is alright if i call you granddad she asked.

Sure cynder but not around feuriah doe he told cynder. Oh okay i won't and i totally forgot this is Nina Nina she said looking and she came out.

I'm right here mommy Nina said coming from hiding behind ignitus. Nina i would like you to meet you your great grandfather. _Oh great another child wonderful _he said with his cold heart. Wow really your my great granddad she said went to huge him. Oh well ya i guess i am he said wired out. Well anyways i better get going come on crystal. Can i stay with them daddy she asked. No now come on crystal we need to head home he said heading to the door.

But daddy please daddy crystal begged him for her to stay. Not today crystal now come on he said calmly. Oh okay daddy i'm coming she said sadly then the left. Hey do y'all think that was a little harsh to her cynder asked. Well there is something y'all don't know about him acerbus has a cold heart he really doesn't care about anything but himself. Really is that why he didn't want mom to know he is her dad. Yes and he trying to hid it but it happens anyways.

Hey granddad what is a cold heart Nina asked him. Well someone has a cold heart do not care about anyone but them self. So like when i hugged him he didn't do it back. Yes that is right but i have a feeling he does have good in him he just needs to find it. Well we just got to give him time then and we should head home to i will see you again ignitus she said hugging him. Goodbye granddad see you later Nina said hugging him. See y'all again ignitus said hugging them and then they left. Then at acerbus's place him and crystal arrived and crystal was a little sad. What is the matter crystal why are you sad he asked. I wanted to stay with them daddy she said started to tear up. Now crystal no crying it won't get you nowhere now. Crystal just still wanted to cry more and something cracked in him it was his heart and he felt bad. Hey come here i'm sorry i went a little hard on you i didn't mean it he said hugging her. I just wanted to stay with volteer daddy. Well how about this you can stay with him tomorrow while i'm working. R really daddy you will let me stay there she asked him. Sure crystal now dry those tears before you become a waterfall he said jokingly making her laugh.

Your funny daddy crystal said felling lot better. Ya i am now come on it is time for bed. Okay daddy i do feel a little bit tired crystal said yawning.

**Well i hoped y'all liked chapter 2 and acerbus is starting to care about crystal and his cold heart is breaking let's see if acerbus will care for everyone in chapter 3 and leave a review i would appreciate it thanks for reading this.**


	3. The New Acerbus

Hey daddy can i sleep with you crystal asked him. Oh sure come on crystal he replied and went to bed and when crystal laid with acerbus he felt something in his cold heart that he didn't know but he liked it. Goodnight daddy love you crystal said. Goodnight and i love you to crystal acerbus replied back.

The next morning in the dark city feuriah woke up and she feels that it will be a wonderful day. Hey morning keuro time to get up sleepy head feuriah spoke. Feuriah can sleep for a little bit more keuro asked. Well it's a nice day today now come on lets go the warfang and visit alendor. Oh alright keuro said yawning. Then they got up and walked out and they ran into spyro. Hey morning guys spyro said out to them with a smile. Hey morning spyro were just going to give alendor a visit. Oh really well do you mine if i come cynder is watching today spyro asked. Oh sure spyro you can come. Then they left to warfang there they arrived and ran into acerbus. Well spyro what brings y'all here this morning he asked. Well we came here to visit alendor and also my nephew also spyro replied. Oh really and i guess y'all are also as well he asked. Why yes we are also visiting alendor feuriah answered.

Well then y'all continue on and i better meet flare and crystal at the temple i will see y'all later acerbus said then he looked at feuriah that made here couriuse. hey guys did y'all noticed how acerbus was acting around us. Ya what was with that he never acted around me like that spyro answered. Also when we were leaving he looked at me like he is hiding something she said and mad spyro and keuro curious now. Well let's just worry about that later come on let's go see alendor spyro spoke as they left. Then they arrived at the castle and alendor was in the courtyard with ash. Hey morning guys how are y'all spyro spoke. Uncle spyro ash yelled and hugged him.

Hey ash how is my little nephew doing today spyro asked ash. I'm doing good uncle spyro me and daddy were just talking. Oh really we didn't deserve y'all spyro asked. Oh no we were about to head in anyways were glad y'all came to visit us. It is no problem alendor were glad to spyro said to him. Then alendor spyro and them went inside and at the temple acerbus arrived and flare and crystal was just playing while the others worked. Hey guys i'm here sorry it took me so long i ran into someone earlier.

It is fine acerbus we just got started volt spoke out to acerbus. So were is flare and crystal acerbus asked. Oh there just in the other room playing together stone answered. Oh okay well we better get to work then acerbus said starting. Then in the other room flare and crystal was playing. Hey mommy can i ask you something crystal asked. What is that you want to ask me flare asked. I wanted to ask do you like daddy crystal asked and flare blushed. Oh well of course i do but he doesn't know that promise keep it between us she asked crystal. Why do you not want him to know mommy. Well i want to make sure he likes me but i think he dose until i know for sure i will tell him. Oh okay then i will keep it between us crystal said. Oh thank you crystal flare said hugging crystal. Well let's go see your father flare siad getting up. Then they walked out to the main room where they were.

Hey acerbus what is going on flare asked him. Oh hey flare everything is going good right now acerbus answered. Oh well do you want to walk together since your not doing anything. O oh s sure flare we can go walking acerbus said in like he was not expecting it. Then they went out and crystal stayed with stone and volt. It is a nice day today isn't it acerbus. Oh ya it is really nice day and i wanted to tell you something acerbus asked. Oh what is it that you wanted to tell me flare asked. Well ever since we meet i felt something that i never felt before i want to tell you i love you acerbus said and flare was hoping this and she responded to him i love you to and then they kissed and when they did acerbus seen a flashback of everyone and what they said and his cold heat melted and his form changed.

Acerbus you you look so different now what happened flare asked. You melted my heart acerbus answered. I melted your heart what do you mean acerbus she asked him. Well i haven't had a chance to tell you that i had a cold heart i really didn't cared about anyone but i cared about you and crystal i really did. Yes i know you did i'm just glad you told now let's go get crystal flare said after she kissed him. Then they went back to the temple. Hey mommy daddy y'all back crystal yelled out to them. Hey crystal yes were back acerbus said hugging her. Hey daddy why do you look so different crystal asked him. Well you see before i had a cold heart and i didn't care about anyone but i cared about you and when me and flare you know and she melted my cold heart and changed my form. Wow so your all nice now. That is right and you know i just feel like visiting alendor right now. Oh well you can go a head me and crystal are gonna go to dragon acers and visit volteer for her. Oh okay i will see y'all later then acerbus said and kissed flare goodbye. Then acerbus went to the castle and went to alendor.

Hey guys how are y'all doing acerbus asked them and they were confused why he looks different. Hey acerbus you look different what happened alendor asked him. Oh well earlier me and flare well you know and she melted my cold heart and i feel really happy. Really that is wonderful and i want to ask you something earlier you acted strange and looked at me. Oh that well there was something i need to tell you fouriah and i was not ready to tell you but now i am. When i first came here me i looked for any relatives and there was three volteer cynder and you. What cynder is a relative spyro asked. Ya she is my granddaughter and feuriah is my daughter. Wait your my dad b but how is that feuriah asked him. Well long time ago i meet a black dragoness and i feel in love so did she and we got married and had you he told her.

I never knew were where you this howl time then feuriah asked him. Well there is another thing i'm not form this time period i'm from the past i came here to start over. Wow really that is why you look so young well i'm glad you're here dad she said and hugged him. I'm glad to be here to feuriah. Well i will see y'all later i need to talk to ignitus about something acerbus said and left. Then he arrived at dragon acers to see ignitus to talk to him but he was not there he was under a tree. I was expecting you acerbus did flare melt your cold heart ignitus said staring out. How did you know that acerbus asked. I'm a wise dragon acerbus i know lot's of things that how i became a guardian. Well when we first meet you were not that wise. Well i was only a child as i grew older i grew wiser specully taking care of feuriah. Ya what kind of father i'm i not caring about my own child acerbus said looking down sad. Yes i know acerbs but now you can start over with crystal and flare. Ya i guess you're right ignitus i really do love them and ignitus for what tried to do to feuriah i'm sorry do you forgive me. Well of course i do acerbus ignitus said hold his hand out. Then acerbus took and shook ignituses hand and forgave each other. We should head home it is getting late. Ya we should spyro will become a worried wort. Then ignitus went back to dragon acers and acerbus went home to flare and crystal.

Hey guys i'm back sorry it took me so long it was a long ways. It is fine acerbus flare said then kissed him. So where is crystal at he asked. Daddy your back crystal yelled. Hey crystal how are you doing acerbus asked. I'm doing good mommy took me to alendor he was so nice and i meet the prince ash we became friends. Really that is so wonderful crystal acerbus said as they hugged. Well let's get to bed and do you if i stay at with you since were dating. Oh sure flare you can come follow me acerbus said going to the door. Then they arrived and they went to bed and the next morning acerbus and flare took the day off to be with each other. Wow this is so fun crystal spoke. Yes it is crystal and a perfect day to acerbus agreed. Then alendor and spyro came up to them. Hey guys morning alendor spoke. Oh hey guys morning how are y'all doing flare asked. Oh were doing good nice day. Oh yes it is is just wonderful today just perfect flare agreed.


	4. Friends of The Past

Then later in the forest a portal opened and a red green yellow and blue dragon came out and with a young black dragon. Oh man that was ruff is everyone okay the red dragon asked them. Ya were fine ignitus the green dragon spoke. Feuriah is okay as well but where are we ignitus asked confused.

I don't know ignitus but it looks like were still in avalar we just need to find warfang the green dragon suggested. Good idea terrador come and beside me feuriah ignitus said carrying her. Then they went threw the forest and then they heard moving it was acerbus.

Hey it's acerbus stay quit ignitus whispered. Hey crystal keep up now acerbus spoke out. Sorry daddy i got distracted by something i can't wait to see feuriah. Hey did that child call him daddy and there gonna meet feuriah the yellow dragon whispered. Ya volteer i may know we are at where in the future. Wow but wait he said meet feuriah she must be grown up here would he be old cause he looks young the blue dragon pointed out.

Ya your right cyril then we must be in a different timeline we must follow him ignitus said getting out from the bush and then they followed.

Hey feuriah how are today acerbus asked. Oh hey dad i'm doing good thanks for coming hey crystal. Hi feuriah me and alendor did some training together. Oh why that is wonderful crystal great to hear feuriah said smiling. Did see this ignitus and heard what she said to acerbus cyril whispered.

Ya it is feuriah grown up and she called him dad acerbus is her dad. Ya this is so wired acerbus sounds not so mean and angry and he looks different. Then little feurish saw them and went to them. Feuriah no come back here ignitus whispered. Then little feuriah went to acerbus and put her hand on him. Why by the ancestors feuriah look is this you there is two of you. Wow i think it is me as a baby but how did i get here feuriah wondered.

I don't know feuriah she must of came from somewhere. Hey there young me how did you get here feuriah said lowering her to her young self. Then young feuriah looked at her and she thinks she is her mother so she said (mama).

Hey she thinks your her mother crystal spoke out. Well i'm not let's take her to alendor feuriah suggested. Ya and he will know what to do with her come on acerbus agreed. Then feuriah picked up her young self and flew in the air.

What are we gonna do ignitus they got her volteer asked. We follow them and see where they're going. Then they started to follow them and they went into the city. They went into the city come we need to help feuriah ignitus said running. So terrador volteer and cyril followed behind him.

Then they arrived at the gate with guarded by dragons. Halt who goes there a guard asked. It is ignitus terrador volteer and Cyril we need to get in ignitus asked. Sorry but your not ignitus or the others there at dragon acers.

We need to get in please let us in sir terrador asked him. Well you can't go in alone were is y'all's parents the other guard asked. Well there not here volteer answered. Sorry we can't let y'all in only if y'all had parents are y'all from the the orphanage the guard asked.

Then a voice spoke out. Oh sorry i'm late these kids are with me older ignitus spoke out. Oh hello ignitus very well then come on in ignitus the guard said and opened the gate.

Then older ignitus and young ignitus and others went inside. So what brings y'all here ignitus asked them without looking at them. Your older me this is amazing young ignitus said all amazed.

Yes i am nice to meet you and y'all came to get feuriah he asked. Ya how did you know that Cyril asked. Well as i grew older i became more wiser over the years. Wow i become wise that is so cool young ignitus said amazed.

So let's go to alendor and see what he wants to do with y'all ignitus said but then they ran into spyro. Hey dad how are you doing spyro asked ignitus. Oh hello spyro i'm doing just wonderful and i would like you to meet the young me ignitus introduced.

Oh why this is you as a child and volteer Cyril and terrador. Your a purple dragon and your my son young ignitus asked. Yes i am the name is spyro nice to meet y'all how did y'all get here spyro asked them. Well when we were just hanging out and all of a sudden a portal opened and took us in and we arrived here.

Really well let's go see alendor and see what he thinks spyro suggested. Well we were heading there now let's go. Hey spyro was did you saved the the world just asking. Well not really but another purple dragon did and alone with someone else to. Really who were they that saved the world ignitus asked spyro.

There names are zonoya and malefor and they are a legend there is a statue of malefor from that day. Malefor saved the world along with zonoya then who tried to end it.

A black dragon named keuro but he turned good again he was corrupted by an evil book but that was long time ago now everything is peaceful now. Wow i never knew so alendor who is he.

Oh he is the king of avalar and also my brother he is married to ember the queen of avalar along with my nephew ash the prince of avalar spyro answered. Wow really were gonna see the king and queen and their son the prince so cool volteer said amazed. So spyro why do you where a crown terrador asked.

Well you see i'm the king of the dark lands where black dragons leave along my wife cynder and my daughter Nina. Oh really but is the dark lands an evil place terrador asked. Oh no with me and cynder in rule it is a peaceful place.

Oh really that is wonderful ignitus said in releaf. Well come on the castle is straight ahead come on older ignitus spoke. Then at the castle feuriah and acerbus meet up to alendor. Hey alendor you would not believe this feuriah spoke. Oh hey what is it alendor asked. Then feuriah putted down her young self and alendor was surprised.

Wow feuriah there is two of you and this is a younger you were did y'all find her alendor asked. Well me and acerbus was just talking and she just came up to acerbus that is it.

Really well she must of came from somewhere then but where alendor said curiously. Then spyro spoke out to alendor. Hey alendor you would not believe this look who we have spyro spoke. Wow what more it is ignitus terrador volteer and Cyril young what is going on alendor asked. Then feuriah yelled Dada and ran to him and hugged. What Dada why is she calling your young self Dada feuriah asked him.

Well it is a long story it's hard to explain ignitus told here. Well i can tell you but later what do we do with them alendor asked.

Well they told us that they came from a portal spyro answered. A portal maybe that is where they came from we just need to send them back. Well who is gonna watch them then me cynder and y'all can't acerbus spyro asked. Oh we can't what about you feuriah acerbus asked. Oh me and keuro are too old to do it what about malefor feuriah asked. Well i can ask him and see if he can alendor said.

Then alendor went to his contact crystal and contacted malefor. Hey malefor long time no see alendor told him. Hey alendor wonderful to talk what is that you need malefor asked.

Well there is this kids from a the past it is ignitus terrador volteer and Cyril. Oh well sure we can handle it i will right over see you later. Oh wonderful see you then bye. Well he agreed to it he is on his way here right now and while they are there i will figure out how to get them back thanks for bringing them y'all can go now.

Oh okay alendor i will see you later then it was nice meeting y'all. Ya it was meeting y'all too see y'all later then acerbus said then they all left.

So while we wait for malefor i will introduce y'all to the others alendor afford. Oh really thanks alendor said thankfully and then they went to ember and ash. Hey guys i would like y'all to meet young ignitus terrador volteer and Cyril. Oh why hello there where did they come from ember asked him. Well they came from the past so i'm gonna figure out how to get them back. Oh okay well it is nice to meet y'all and is that feuriah ember asked. Ya it is here as baby she also came from the past alendor answered.

Oh well she is so adorable also this is our son ash ember introduced. Hi it is nice to meet y'all maybe we can hang out later ash asked. Oh sure thing ash we can hang out later ignitus said with a smile. Then a voice spoke out it was malefor looking for them. Hey where are in here malefor alendor spoke out.

Hey alendor ember and ash sorry it took a while these are them malefor asked and looked at them and there where nervous. Ya this is them well it was nice meeting y'all see y'all later alendor said then they walked away. Well it is just us now we're gonna have fun how about it and also i have a son named frijir y'all will have fun with him malefor said as they walked out.

So i heard that you and zonoya saved the world ignitus said to him. Oh ya we sure did save the world me and zonoya and we indeed getting married would y'all believe that well anyways come on it is getting lat malefor said as they went in the air.

They arrived at malefor's place it was a cave. Well here we are and don't worry zonoya and frijir already know y'all are coming malefor told them.

Hey guys i'm back with them malefor spoke out. Hey malefor glad your back zonoya said and kissed him. So this are the kids zonoya asked him. Yes these are them guys this is zonoya and my son frijir. Hello wonderful to meet y'all welcome zonoya said with a warm smile.

Hiya i'm frijir nice to meet y'all were gonna have lots of fun frijir said excitedly. Wow calm down frijir they just got here malefor said jokingly and ignitus lougheed. Hi i'm ignitus this is terrador volteer and cyril also this is feuriah.

Hey what happened to feuriah did she shrink frijir asked. No frijir this is feuriah as a baby she came from the past with them. Oh really so this her as a baby she is so cute frijir said smiling. Ya everyone said that ignitus spoke.

Well it is getting late the three of y'all cane sleep with frijir and one of can come with us. Well volteer terrador cyril can go with ash ime and feuriah can go with y'all. Well then let's get some sleep then zonoya suggested and then they went to sleep for the next day.


	5. The Happy Ending

In the morning young ignitus woke up along with young feuriah. That was a nice sleep i young ignitus yawned. Also morning to you feuriah ignitus as they hugged. Well let's head out and see the others ignitus said and they went out. Hey morning young ignitus did you sleep well malefor asked him. Oh ya i slept great where is the others ignitus asked him. Oh there in the main room i will see you there malefor said walking off.

Hey ignitus we were waiting for you terrador spoke. Oh sorry i overslept what are we gonna do ignitus asked. Well y'all promise y'all will hang with frijir today zonoya spoke. Oh ya that is right well frijir come on we can go hang out.

Then went to the lake along with frijir to hang out with us. So what do you want to do frijir ignitus asked him. Well we can talk i want know what the past is like frijir asked them. Well okay sure what do you want to know volteer asked him. Well was avalar was nice like it is today frijir asked. Oh yes it is but a lot peaceful then where we came from in the past terrador answered. What do you mean terrador frijir asked wondering.

Well in the past black dragons was not to be trusted and they were gonna get read of feuriah but i did not allow it ignitus answered. Why did they not trust them frijir asked.

Well back then black dragons used dark magic and they couldn't be trusted with it ignitus said looking at feuriah.

Well now they can be trusted now cause spyro and cynder is king and queen there frijir told them. Really i was wondering why spyro was wearing a crown and who is this cynder Cyril asked him. Oh cynder is really nice her and spyro are married she is a black dragon she is feuriah's dougher frijir said and they were shocked.

Oh really cynder is feuriah's daughter i never knew i would like to meet her ignitus asked. Well i was planning visiting them y'all can come with me frijir offered them. Okay well show us the way ignitus told him and flew there.

Then they arrived at Nina's place. Hey frijir i'm glad you came and is that ignitus and others how y'all shrink Nina asked. Well we are from the past a portal opened and we came here ignitus explained. Oh really okay and also is that feuriah my grandmother. Oh ya it is she is just baby right now ignitus answered.

Wow she is so cute hi i'm Nina she said to young feuriah and she putted her hand on Nina's nose. I think she likes you Nina frijir laughed. Ya i think so Nina giggled. Hey do y'all want to meet my parents Nina asked them. Oh well we meet spyro we would like to meet cynder ignitus asked Nina.

Oh sure follow me i will take y'all to her Nina said leading. Then they arrived to cynder. Hey mom look who came to visit Nina spoke. Why ignitus how are you small cynder asked him.

Oh well you see i'm from the past a portal opened and here i am and i think you know who this is ignitus said and feuriah came out and cynder was so shocked. Why is that mom feuriah as a baby cynder asked him. Yes it is everyone asks that.

She is so adorable hi there feuriah i'm cynder she said and feuriah reached out for cynder's hand. My dad karo would like to see this cynder said playing with feuriah and he came in.

Oh hey cynder whatcha you doing Karo asked her. Hey come look at this dad it's mom as baby she came with ignitus from the past. Oh really hi there your so adorable Karo said amazed.

Ya practically everyone said that she is adorable i met she is adorable Cyril agreed. So how are y'all gonna get back to the past cynder asked them. Well alendor is fingering out how to do that ignitus answered.

Well we hope get back soon and we will see y'all again karo said smiling. Thanks we better get going and see alendor if he gots it ignitus told them. Well it was wonderful meeting y'all karo said waving. Then ignitus and them went to the castle to see alendor. Hey alendor have you got it yet ignitus asked him.

Yes i got it just now her is the spell for the portal alendor answered. Oh wonderful now we can go home ignitus said happily. Then alendor opened the portal.

Well this is it it was nice meeting y'all and tell the others we said goodbye and we will see y'all in the future ignitus said then went going into the portal.

Well now everything is back to normal how about we go the lake to relax i could use it alendor said jokingly. Then at the temple acerbus and flare got off of work with crystal. What a ruff day and now to relax acerbus said exhausted. Ya i know about we go home and rest for a while flare agreed. Then they arrived home and went to rest and as soon the laid down acerbus feel asleep.

Well it looks like your father is already asleep flare said jokingly and crystal laughed. Hey acerbus wake up flare yelled and woke him. W what happened what is it acerbus said waking up from flare and they laughed. Oh acerbus your such a sleepy head flare said jokingly. I know i'm just tired acerbus yawned.

I know we are to let's just go to bed then flare suggested. Then they all went to bed all tired and crystal told them goodnight i love y'all. Goodnight crystal we love you to acerbus replied back and then they lived happily together.

**Sorry it took so long but it is finally finish and i hope y'all enjoyed the ****story and make sure to leave a review it would make me happy thank you.**


End file.
